The Flyout
by BuildBruh
Summary: A War Thunder story, this may turn into a series.


**This is my first time EVER publishing/writing a story for others to read, so please, give any helpful criticisim, thanks.**

As Lukas, Fynn, and Leon were finishing inspecting their stations, they soon got out of the aircraft, The ju-88A-4, we often called her "The maid of all work". She was a beaut, one of the first of her kind, a Schnellbomber, the fastest bomber ever produced. They all called they were ready for the take off that was scheduled in a few minutes. when Lukas was stationed at his navigator postion, Fynn on the bomb site, and Leon as our radio operator, we were all ready. We got into our spots, and waited... The next few seconds were always the worst, it was if our bodies, and our precious maid, were ripped apart then thrown back together in mid air, it felt as if you were being shot in the chest over and over again, but never having the mercy of dying.

We then open our eyes after crying out in pain to find our selves thousands of meters in the air, i pushed the throttle to 100%, and slowly relaxed. It seemed as if all were to be calm, seeing the opportunity, I took a peek at the other bombers. I saw a Pe-2 on 3 'oclock, and on our 11 'oclock there was an all red He-111 H-3, something i took immediate relief, there was only one crew in all of the skies that had an all red He-111 H-3, and it was my friend, and brother Paul. I wanted to put a radio message saying "Hi" but before that was possible, Paul's plane dove, _hard_, i gave him a imaginary salute, and waited for the familiar, yet sicking feeling, as an unknown power would take over me and cause me to do all sorts of aerobatic maneuvers, occasionally, this power would also control my crew, be it Fynn, Lukas, or Leon, it was an undeniably scary feeling. For once, this power had made me pull up on the stick to a 7~ish degree angle climb, and this relieved the crew. We all knew what was about to happen, even though we had only heard stories, this power would use our little ladies to their proper usage, and not diving down towards the ground at speeds that _should_ rip our plane apart, but shockingly won't and can't. I called back to Fynn to get as report on our payload this mission, he called back saying we had 4 250 KG bombs, and 25 more 50 Kg bombs, and Leon asked if we could add some "special ordinance", which caused some chuckles out of us. We leveled out at around 4500 KM, to find a surprise...

Leon was hit in the stomach, we knew it was a fatal wound but carried on our mission, our right wing was peppered with holes that a coffin could fit through, and i instantly knew what it was. Even though Fynn and Lukas should've been told, i decided not to lower their morale, it was a newly descovered Ki-45 Toryu. It had a massive 37 MM cannon, along with a 20 MM cannon, I was shocked. My inside leaks said these weren't to be seen for another week or so, we hadn't expected them to show up so quickly. The power kept calm and Lukas said he was now being controlled. In a few seconds, the power did something that we've never experienced beforehand, it disabled the Toryu's pilot. Soon after our little skirmish with this new aircraft, Lukas asked what the fuck was it, he had never seen it before. I pondered about the consequences about telling him, and decided it would be better for the better for the morale of us. After we had finished, i noticed the power had climbed even higher, to 5000 KM. Fynn said he was taken over, the power must be planning something Lukas said. Before i could even react, the iron maiden had gone into a near verticle dive. The altimeter flew past 4500... 4000... 3500... 2500... Our speed was at 829 KPH, something no plane should beable to acheive without their wings being ripped off, suddenly we all blacked out... We had leveled out at a measly 400 KM, we were zooming along at 826 KPH, and slowly losing speed. They were right, our little maid _was_ the fastest bomber, _fastest plane_ ever in the skies, nothing could keep up with us. Fynn let us know that we had dropped our entire payload on a tank convoy longer then 2KM, I had a shining smile on my face, and i turned around to check our gauges... Just in time to see the mountain side rush into my face... The last thing i heard was the sicking cries of being torn apart, piece by piece, our pieces destined to be back on the runway of which we had first started.

Any comments/suggestions/edits are appricitated!


End file.
